DarkScape
DarkScape is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular alternate version of RuneScape. DarkScape was a branch of RuneScape where everything in the game was non-members', but several changes in this version made the game much more difficult and dangerous, the most important aspect being that PvP was enabled almost everywhere and Legacy Mode was forced. Though the game itself released in September 2015, Falkuz started it in October as part of his Halloween celebrations. Falkuz wasn't sure at first if he'd care about the game or series, but ended up having a great time with the first episode and made it a monthly series, uploading a video around the 27th of each month since the first one happened to be uploaded on October 27th. In each video he went over some of the interesting updates since the last episode then recorded about an hour and a half of gameplay. On February 29th, after a month of no updates, the idiots at JaGEx announced that DarkScape would close permanently in a month, so Falkuz chose to make several videos throughout March. He first planned to make videos on every Sunday of the month but found himself unable to resist playing more often, bringing the total to 13. On the 13th episode, he played Broken Home for the first time, infamously the first members-only Halloween event, released in October 2014 (and made F2P three years later and after DarkScape's closure). He uploaded this last video about a week late, however, due to not being motivated to "edit" it for a little while (ironically when he did Broken Home in the real game the next year, he took a month to edit it with a real video editor). Starting on March 14th, and first shown in Part 8 - Dark Apocalypse, a "closing event" began which involved zombies, poisonous gas, and boss monsters spawning in set areas all around the world. Falkuz saw this as "adding injury to injury," as not only were they closing the game to spite free players who played it to enjoy membership, but they also made it near-impossible to progress in the game anymore as the many threats would stop players from getting anywhere safely. However, once Falkuz accepted this fact, he had lots of fun with the apocalypse and has even wanted to see it happen again ever since the game's closing. Description In RuneScape's popular rhyme of "skilling and killing," the latter applies the most in this game of worldwide PvP! Unfortunately, our least favorite money-grabbing company realized this game is too FREE, so it's now been taken down forever as of March 29th, 2016. (A day after they said it would be down, by the way.) R.I.P. DarkScape, but you'll live on forever in the hearts of the betrayed. Videos *DarkScape - Part 1 - Death in the Dark *DarkScape - Part 2 - Holding Strong *DarkScape - Part 3 - Christmas Questing *DarkScape - Part 4 - Dying, Presumed Weak *DarkScape - Part 5 - Death can Wait *DarkScape - Part 6 - Finally Fishin' *DarkScape - Part 7 - Pie, Thieves, and Dragons *DarkScape - Part 8 - Dark Apocalypse *DarkScape - Part 9 - Hunting the Horrors *DarkScape - Part 10 - Strongly Limited *DarkScape - Part 11 - Royally Screwed *DarkScape - Part 12 - Bark at the Moon *DarkScape - Part 13 - Broken Home